Former Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) Cast Members
The List of actors Anthony Marsh, Jr wanted to be in his original 2002-2011 Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film series including those who were in the last film production. Tobey Maguire.jpg|Tobey Maguire (2002-2012), the longest cast regular of Marsh's PRLG films tone-loc.jpg|Tony Terrell-Smith, aka/ Tone-Loc (2002-2009) Will Friedle.jpg|Will Friedle (2002-2006, 2009) Elizabeth Banks.jpg|Elizabeth Banks (2002-2006) Lee_Thompson_Young_.jpg|Lee Thompson-Young (2002-2006, 2009) 'Main Original Lead' * Tobey Maguire (2002-2012) - the longest running regular cast consideration 'Supporting Originals' * Elizabeth Banks (2002-2006) * Will Friedle (2002-2009) * Tony Terrell-Smith (2002-2009) * Tahj Mowry * Lee Thompson-Young (2002-2006, 2009) * Anthony Marsh, Jr (2002-2012, 2014) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation (2002-2009) Cast Members Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:PRLG-Underground ''Power Rangers: Lost Generation'' (2002-2003 film, unreleased) Courteney Cox (6).jpg|Courteney Cox Zoe Saldana.jpg|Zoe Saldana (2002-2004, 2008) * Courteney Cox (originally, when billed and cast, as "Courteney Cox-Arquette") * Zoe Saldana Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation (2002-2009) Cast Members Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ''Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 ''(2004) Keanu-Reeves.jpg|Keanu Reeves (2004-2009) marina-sirtis-tight-dress-1.jpg|Marina Sirtis Kelly Hu.jpg|Kelly Hu Arnold Vosloo.jpg|Arnold Vosloo * Keanu Reeves (2004-2009) * Marina Sirtis * Arnold Vosloo - uncredited/unconfirmed * Kelly Hu * Jude Law *Lindsay Felton *Daniel Gilles Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation (2002-2009) Cast Members Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:PRLG-Underground ''Power Rangers Lost Generation: Underground ''(2006) Wendie Malick (now).jpg|Wendie Malick (2006-2009) Miriam Shor.jpg|Miriam Shor (2007-2009) Ryan Reynolds.jpg|Ryan Reynolds (2007-2012) * Wendie Malick (2006-2009) * Stephen Rannazzisi (2006-2011) * Miriam Shor (2007-2009) *David Spade * Thomas Haden Church (2007, 2008-2009) * Christien Anholt * Ryan Reynolds (2007-2012) * Ryan Sheckler (2006-2010) * Bob Burnquist (2006-2009) * Mike Vallely (2006-2009) * Chad Muska (2006-2007) * Jesse G. James (2007-2012) * Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation (2002-2009) Cast Members Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:PRLG-Underground ''Power Rangers Lost Generation: Rise of the Imperfects'' (2007- rumored) *Thomas Dolby *Rhys Ifans - unconfirmed/uncredited *Ione Skye *Zhang Ziyi *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson - uncredited *Rosalyn Sanchez *Chris Tucker *Matt Damon (for future films now) *Bam Margera (2007-2008) ''Power Rangers Lost Generation: The Last Stand'' (2008 - rumored) *Julian McMahon ''Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard'' (2008-2009 - scrapped) *Sienna Miller *Topher Grace *Mark Valley ''Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3'' (2009) Leslie Mann.jpg|Leslie Mann Cassandra Peterson.jpg|Cassandra Peterson (2009-2010) *Leslie Mann *Cassandra Peterson *Kevin Zegers *Amy Rolle - previously confirmed appearence, until The Rise of Trakeena. *Diora Baird (2009-2012) ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena'' (2011-2012) Charlie Murphy.jpg|Charlie Murphy (2010-2012) 83977.jpg|Kristen Bell (2010-????) ashley-eckstein-deguire.jpg|Ashley Eckstein (2010-2012) 010_dave_chappelle--300x300.jpg|Dave Chappelle (2010-2011) headshot3-301x450.jpg|Kelly Stables (2011) 5661266640 532059f75e z.jpg|Rider Strong (2010-2012) Tyler James Williams.jpg|Tyler James Williams Shad Bow Wow Moss.jpg|Shad Moss (2011-2012) Chris Klein.jpg|Chris Klein (late 2009, 2010-2011) Justin Long.jpg|Justin Long Daffney3.JPG|Shannon Spruill, Daffney (2010-2011) 166px--media-media155-0001551976-0001551976_PM_1201571310.jpg|Rachel Dillinger (2011-2012) Jesse James (2).jpg|Jesse James (2009, 2010-2011) Emmanuelle Vaguier.jpg|Emmanuelle Vaugier (2010) Lorraine Bracco.jpg|Lorraine Bracco Diora Baird.jpg|Diora Baird (2007, 2009, 2010) Patricia-Heaton-patricia-heaton-23110828-1024-768.jpg|Patricia Heaton (2011-2012) 936full-joseph-gordon--levitt.jpg|Joseph Gordon-Levitt (2011-2012) 541665_10150994810778647_1891599711_n.jpg|Susan Frishman (2010) Picture_137.jpg|Anthony Marsh Jr (2002-2012) *Charlie Murphy (2010-2012) *Rider Strong (2010-2012) *Kristen Bell (2010-2011) *Tyler James Williams - misconfirmed *Jennifer Bini-Taylor - misconfirmed casting for "Trakeena" *Regina King - misconfirmed *David Arquette - misconfirmed *Dave Chappelle *Emmanuelle Vaugier - misconfirmed *Shaquille O'Neal - misconfirmed/unavailable *Michael Jordon - misconfirmed/unavailable *Anita Baker - not an actress. *Lani Minella (2010-2012) *Chris Klein (late 2009-2011) *Ashley Eckstein *Joseph Gordon-Levitt (2010-2012) *Susan Frishman - for only 2 scenes as Trakeena, quit, returned to her MCPS job as Assist. Principal *Shannon Spruill (2010-2011), aka. Daffney/Daffney Unger *Rachel Dillinger (2011-2012) *Lauren Williams, aka. Angelina Love *Elizabeth Berkley *Evangeline Lilly *Zhang Ziyi *Josie Davis *Matthew Mullins *Tom Kenny *Jennifer Hale *Shad Moss *Patricia Heaton (late 2011-July 2012) ''Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground'' (2011-canceled/rumored) *Jake Gyllenhaal *Martin Lawrence *Marlon Wayans *Jenna Dewan *Casey Jon Deidrick - rumored *Zac Efron *Kate Walsh *Katey Sagal - unavailable/misconfirmed *Dayanara Torres - misconfirmed *David Faustino - misconfirmed *Tom Selleck - misconfirmed *Kelly Monaco - misconfirmed *Danny Masterson - misconfirmed pre-confirmed Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy reboot 1 - canceled *Jerry O'Connell *John Cho *Megan Fox *Erin Chambers *Sara Varone pre-confirmed ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''reboot 2 - planned/canceled (Steven Soderbergh) *Ian Somerhalder - misconfirmed for "Leo Corbett" *Earl Simmons - misconfirmed for "Damon Henderson" *Julie Benz - misconfirmed for "Kendrix Morgan" *Olivia Wilde - misconfirmed for "Maya" *Byung-Hun Lee - misconfirmed for "Kai Chen" *Gwen Stefani - misconfirmed for "Trakeena" *Doro Pesch - misconfirmed for "Trakeena" Related Articles (see also): * Current Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) Cast Members * Former Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) Crew Members Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers LG The Rise of Trakeena (2012 reversion) Category:Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground Category:Power Rangers LG film Series